


Photos

by kinneyb



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4509027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid sends Morgan an inappropriate photo during work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photos

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a short little fic (it's going to have 2 chapters) I thought up randomly.   
> Chapter 2 is going to be quite smutty hence the mature rating~

Reid stood in front of the mirror, carefully examining his reflection. If he was going to do this, he was going to do it right. He reached down, pulling Morgan's sweatpants lower on his hips. His hipbones had always been relatively visible - his mother told him it was because he was too thin from all the coffee he drank - and now was no exception.

The waistband of the sweatpants stopped right around where his happy trail began, the trail of brown hairs leading down into his pubic hair. He rarely showed off so much skin but it wasn’t like it was anything Morgan hadn’t seen before. Reid smiled at the thought of the agent and lifted the phone.

_Snap._

Once he was sure the photo had taken, Reid looked it over. In a weird way, he almost didn't look like himself. He was completely shirtless, the light of the room illuminating off the points of his body that poked out the most - collarbones, hipbones - and his mouth was turned up in a devious smile.

Reid hadn't even recalled making that expression but he wasn't complaining, it made the picture all that more sensual.

Satisfied with the first photo, he lifted the phone and snapped a second.

This photo, just like the last, was better than he expected. Reid never looked at himself and thought he was necessarily _sexy_ but these photos could've fooled him. Smiling, he decided that was enough (for today, at least) and grabbed his actual pants off the bed before shrugging off the sweatpants.

He yanked on his pants and grabbed a shirt from his closet along with a vest, pulling both of them on. Once he was finished, he palmed his phone for a second, staring at the device and considering his plan for a third time. There was no harm in it, really, he just wanted to mess with Morgan some.

Reid slipped the phone into his pocket and left the room.

\---

"I think he - "

Morgan's phone began vibrating and he lifted a hand, stopping the officer. "Sorry, one second."

From across the room, Reid watched him from above the folder he was reading (or at least supposedly reading). The officer nodded, backing off, and Morgan glanced at his phone. Right away Reid noticed the way his brows furrowed and he looked in his direction. 

As quickly as he could Reid ducked his head.

"Is everything okay?" the officer asked, noting the agent's odd behavior.

Morgan slowly pulled his eyes off Reid, glancing at the officer. He blinked a few times. "Uh, yeah, it's just - I didn't expect a message from this person." The officer nodded, leaning against the wall with his shoulder, and Morgan placed his attention back on the device in his hand.

A notification that he'd been sent a photo message was flashing across the screen. The sender being his lover - Reid.

He peeked at Reid for a final time, who wasn't even looking at him, and shrugged. Morgan had no idea what he could possibly be sending him that would be a photo but he assumed _maybe_ it had something to do with the case and opened it, expecting a picture of some files or a suspect. 

Anything but what he got.

Morgan choked on air at the photo staring back at him. The doctor's body exposed almost entirely, clad in his favorite pair of sweatpants that hung off his hips and was inches away from showing a part of him he hadn't seen in a couple weeks (and was missing). He cleared his throat, feeling heat drawing down into the lower part of him.

"Is something wrong?" the officer inquired, and he sounded genuinely worried. Morgan almost felt bad.

He quickly exited out of the photo. "Um," he side-eyed the genius sitting alone. "No, everything's fine."

His phone vibrated again and Morgan didn't need to look to know what it was. He excused himself and stood up, exiting the room without as much as looking at him. Reid watched, a bit surprised he'd just leave like that. Pouting, he got out of his chair - ready to go after him.

Reid was almost to the door when his phone went off. He glanced at the screen. A photo message from Morgan.

Making sure nobody was around him, he opened it. He gasped when he saw why Morgan had left the room. He was in the bathroom, at least he hoped so, with his pants pulled down. His underwear were still pulled up but there was no denying the obvious tent and what was causing it.

Underneath the picture was a short message - 

_'You're going to regret doing that.'_

Reid lifted an eyebrow and slowly typed a message back.

_'Am I really?'_


End file.
